


Ash wins the Alola League Aftermath

by Slayer76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, No Angst, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer76/pseuds/Slayer76
Summary: Ash has finally achieved his dream and won his first league, if you don't count the orange islands. So, how does he feel about it on the inside?





	Ash wins the Alola League Aftermath

**(Ash Pov)**

I won!

I finally won!

After all this time, I finally won a league in a main region!

This time I had no Pokémon that refused to listen to me, no Team rocket to screw me over, and nobody I fought had a team with overpowered Legendaries!

Like for real, I swear someone let Tobias enter the tournament just to screw me over in Sinnoh. Where did he even get a Darkrai and Latios?

The fact that he caught them implies that one of his other Pokémon is at the level of Darkrai when it comes to power, so where was it in our battle?

But anyways, I ACTUALLY WON THE ALOLA LEAGUE!

All of my friends must be so shocked… 

"I can't wait to tell my other Pokémon!" I yell before I wince. It's too late at night for me to be yelling like that.

Pikachu was overjoyed as soon as Ash won, being the oldest Pokémon on Ash's team means he knows exactly how important this victory is for Ash. Everyone else on the team just had a small smile and walked with pride whenever they walked past Hau and Gladion's Pokémon.

Pikachu is still sleep, so luckily I don't have to worry about being zapped for waking him up. Rowlet is awake though, and staring at me with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry," I whisper before Rowlet nods his head and nods off again.

I can't stay here, I have too much energy and laying in bed isn't helping me get rid of it.

I roll out of bed and quietly sneak past my sleeping mother. She's sleeping on the couch, for some reason. I tried to let her take my bed until Professor Oak left and the air mattress is freed for her to use, but she insisted that a champion deserves to sleep in their own bed. She also thinks the Professor is too old to not sleep in a real bed.

Just as I'm about to step outside I feel a hand on my shoulder; I turn around to see that it's Mr. Mime. And he's staring at me in disapproval.

"Relax, I'm just going for a quick walk to tire myself out. I'll be back in less than an hour." I whisper.

The conflict in his eyes is visible, it's clear that he doesn't want me to leave the house alone.

But after several moments of tense silence, he lets go and nods his head.

I quietly close the door behind me and make my way down to the beach.

* * *

The sound of wild Pokémon running around in the grass makes me smile, after all these years traveling, I've grown to love this sound.

20 minutes later, I smile as I step on the warm sand with my bare feet, the moonlight bouncing off the ocean waves is an alluring sight to behold.

Maybe one day I'll bring her here to see this sight too.

After all, as champion, I'll be spending a lot of time in the Alola region.

"I am a Pokémon master now, so what goal do I want to achieve next?"

I'm not sure what I'm doing next, but maybe I'll explore Galar at some point.

It looks fun.

* * *

_My whole life has led to this_

_I've shown the world my skills_

_I knew I could not miss_

_Finally showed the world_

_Born to be a winner_

_Born to be a champion_


End file.
